Influence of Hinduism on Star Wars!
by neha204
Summary: I have started a new blog named I have written my first article. It is based on promoting Hinduism and how our new generation should believe in our own roots! Please click on the link above and please let me know your opinion, suggestions, comments.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; margin: 0px 0px 2em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; word-break: normal; color: #46313b; line-height: 31.5px;"I, Neha Malu am a disciple of the ilk of Luke Skywalker on my own path to be a Jedi by heart, a path that demands evolution of intellect. As I trod this path, I have contemplated deeply about the influence of Hinduism on the mesmerising and thought provoking aspects of Star Wars series and its divinely characters. How the Vedic literature and its wisdom are presented through the pop culture medium with drama. It excites me to articulate my revelations on how the constructs of the series such as the Force, Jedi, and Yoda match my pre-existing notions of Hinduism, of Divine. How the Star Wars series have helped me articulate the elements of my own spiritual life that resonates with these constructs. Last but not the least how Star Wars has successfully bought my spirituality and my culture closer to my heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; margin: 0px 0px 2em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; word-break: normal; color: #46313b; line-height: 31.5px;"Wait! What! Influence! Are you serious? Star Wars, the phenomenally popular American epic created for entertainment influenced by Hinduism, describing spirituality to its core, describing the eternal function of the soul, and the way of life? It is! As I see it, hold on to your screens before jumping to a new window on your browser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; margin: 0px 0px 2em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; word-break: normal; color: #46313b; line-height: 31.5px;"Star Wars is a grand universe-spanning sci-fi epic series created by George Lucas and produced by Lucas films. It is a phenomenally popular American series which provided ultimate experience focused on the galaxy far-far away which is on the brink of war. This series bring space battleship experience to life. The Star Wars franchise thus created in 1977 is spreading its light even today to its millions of fans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; margin: 0px 0px 2em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; word-break: normal; color: #46313b; line-height: 31.5px;"Whereas if you are thinking Hinduism is one religion, it isn't. It has diverse traditions likeem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Vaishnavism, Shaktism, Shaivism./em C.J. Fuller an Indian historian states that this term was initially framed to refer the indigenous people of India. Hinduism can be more appropriately acknowledged as 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sanatan Dharma'/em– Eternal function of the soul. Additionally it is expressed as a way of life with conventions and recommendations for living life based on em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Karma/em – the law of actions and its effects, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dharma/em – one's path of righteous duty, and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yoga/em – disciplined advance to the Divine. Hinduism believes in one ultimate supreme power 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Brahma/em' who manifests variously for different purposes. It means the paths to reach God may be different but it leads to single destination./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; margin: 0px 0px 2em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; word-break: normal; color: #46313b; line-height: 31.5px;"Being of an Indian origin and bought up in India; where the majority of the population follow Hinduism and also being raised in a family following Hindu traditions has an impact on my beliefs about Hinduism. I was exposed to the culture widely through the medium of textbooks, school courses, parents, grandparents, movies and comics, mythological and traditional books. I became conversant about Vedic literature like Bhagvad Gita (a perdurable message of spiritual wisdom from ancient India, presented as a conversation between the Divine Supreme Lord Krishna, and his charioteer Arjun a supernaturally gifted warrior who is about to go in a battle), mythological epics likeem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ramayana/em and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mahabharata/em (two of the most important ancient Sanskrit epics of India). Although during my childhood I hadn't studied in depth about these literature, being raised in Indian culture I had basic knowledge about them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; margin: 0px 0px 2em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; word-break: normal; color: #46313b; line-height: 31.5px;"To know more visit my website at a title="Star wars and Hinduism" href=" 2015/04/05/star-wars-and-hinduism/" target="_blank" 2015/04/05/star-wars-and-hinduism/a/p 


End file.
